stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Me Out to the Zoo (RIS Bouteina episode)
Take Me Out to the Zoo is the third episode of the first season. Teaser With its impromptu allies, the Romulan Star Empire has claimed victory over Apailana V. However, from the wreckage of the destroyed Mirak ships, there is a black box whose contents are coveted by the Tal Shiar. Summary Act One Erei'erein M'Rex has beamed in wreckage from the enemy ships, while the is undergoing repairs. From the wreckage beamed in, they found that the black box they found was that of the [[Mirak assault carrier|MRC Radioh]]. And that the prefix codes were set in a stone tablet. Upon entering the prefix code, there was a password to enter before they could access the contents of the black box. Once came, she immediately entered the code she remembered as the statement given by a Mirak convict she executed. Act Two Upon looking for the contents of the black box, the linguist found valuable information pertaining to the Mirak's actions of late, especially since it discovered that Bishop Numida has launched a mass abduction. They relay their status to the Romulan Star Navy headquarters and they receive the orders of both killing Numida and rescuing the prisoners. According to the MRC Radioh's log, the prisoners were located in a planetside zoo. They hatch a plan to save the prisoners and, at the same time, kill Numida. Act Three Neleras took the bio-dampener to assassinate Numida. His preferred method was poisoning the Bishop's toothpaste so the effects of the poison could kill him in his sleep. In his escape through the Jeffries tubes, he got into the sewers, who led to a frozen lake. The other away team was able to find directions to the zoo, but remained in the blizzard for two days. When they arrived, they found that the redshirts of both the and the were laying siege to the zoo. Act Four Since the away teams did not contact the bridge for more than two days, Annika asked Relm to keep the Tiamat at the ready, to take it and search for both away teams. It turned out that Neleras became Bishop pro tempore upon killing the previous Bishop, after an unsuccessful attempt at contacting him through the palace's frequency. However, Starfleet lost many redshirts to Mirak guards. And Stella had admonished Starfleet for behaving like Klingons, until Klingon prisoners join the battle to free the prisoners. Act Five The crew started using the transporters to beam up Klingon prisoners and, in so doing, realized that some of them were sick. To this end, Golar asked for the Emergency Medical Holographic program of the USS Voyeur and, because Susan Cardinell, the chief medical officer and the first officer of the Voyeur was to perform the memorial service instead of Neleras as originally planned, Pazzo beamed over to the Voyeur. However, Taev announced to the bridge that an hospital ship will come to pick up the Romulan prisoners. Finally, the funeral was performed and at the end, Leeroy Jenkins was awarded the Silver Star in a posthume capacity. External link *Take Me Out to the Zoo on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes